From the eyes of a raccoon
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A short one shot fan fic. The title explains it all. This is just me messing around and seeing if I could make a simple raccoon's story depressing. There is some humour in places. So, do you want to see the zombie apocalypse from a raccoon's POV?


I left my young by the gravestones while I went to explore the abandoned building ahead. I nuzzled each one of their necks comfortingly before approaching the building cautiously. My nose twitched as I sniffed the air, tracking whatever animal or human that might have been in there before me. I stood at the entrance, taking in my surroundings before making my way inside.

It was quiet. Almost peaceful. I swished my long black and white ringed tail and brushed it againsts the pillars, leaving my scent trail behind. The world was different now. Humans hadn't disturbed me before, I had brief encounters, but now whenever I went to raid someone's bin I'd find it empty. I could make as much noise as I wanted, knock over a few bins and no human would come running to scare me away.

I saw less and less of them now. Which was a good thing, since I could go anywhere and do as I pleased without worrying about being run over by a car. There was the odd looking humans though. The ones that smelt of rotting flesh, the very stench would make my nostrils flare. Those were the ones to watch out for. They were every where. One got hold of me once. Tried to tare open my gut with it's bare hands. But I got away. They could never catch me.

Can't say the same for my mate or the rest of my kin. I didn't always have two children, I actually had four. But one by one those awful, rotting humans took them from me. Chewed them up until there was nothing left but a bloody mangled corpse.

Never again. My children will survive, even if I have to throw myself to the humans, then I will, just to protect them so that they can live. I'll die happily if it means my young will go on to have kin of their own.

I continued to walk over the broken shards of glass, making sure not to cut my pads on any sharp edges. I couldn't help but notice that a few other animals had ran through here and used it as their own personal toilet, since there were several animal droppings scattered around the place. Some were fresh and gave off an odor.

I paused for a moment once I reached a glass door. I glanced down at my paws and grimaced. If only I could open doors. Looks like I would have to take another route. I sniffed the ground, trying to make out any interesting smells when something caught my eye. My eyes only cease to function in black and white, but even I could make out the small group of people ducked behind a booth. I could smell them too. They weren't rotting ones, that was clear, although they did have a faint stench of it, but they didn't move liked the others. They didn't groan either, they spoke clearly in silent whispers that made my ears buzz.

They were alive.

My basic instincts kicked in as growled at them. One of the humans flashed me a quick glance as I studied them closely. Yes, there were three, but I could out run them. I quickly darted to the corner of the room, the sound of cries and orders being yelled across the hall could be heard behind me as I hid.

A small human came into view, glancing around the room before pointing me out. I had been discovered. I growled again and ran from my hiding spot. I avoided the man which was leaning over the booth and ran through the woman's legs. Just the little girl to dodge and then I would be home free.

The little girl lunged for me but I dodged her prying hands and ran out of the building, ducking behind a few gravestones and calling out to my young. I then stood my ground in the centre of the graveyard and growled at the humans, in which one of them was aiming a gun directly at me. One shot and I would be dead. But that didn't matter to me. I could hear the movement of my young behind me and I would take a bullet for them if I had to.

_Go on, do it, I dare you. _I egged the adult human on.

The woman lowered the mans gun and warned him about the rotting humans that were lurking around. _Ha. I knew he wouldn't do it. _

My two children came to my side, brushing themselves against my pelt and making their presences known. The humans were no longer a threat so I eased off. The three humans smiled fondly at my youngs innocence before we vacated the scene.

That was an encounter I hadn't had in a long time and I would not likely forget it. I had missed being chased by them. It was sort of fun, but it'd probably never happen to me again.

Then again, maybe it was better if I stayed away from them. After all, I didn't fancy being meal.

* * *

**... That was random. I'm going to get back to my other fan fics now. **


End file.
